


When the dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secrets, mentions of explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario spills secrets when he's drunk, Marco is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back in the hospital? Who knew a common cold, could nearly kill me? 
> 
> Anyway I'm bored, and I really liked this prompt: Person A of your OTP never drinks, and is dared by a group of friends and person B to join them in drinking at a party. Instead of having fun, however, person A breaks down into an emotional mess, spilling horrible secrets about their past. Person B decides to take Person A away from the party and comfort/care for them.
> 
> This is written from my mobile, so the layout and mistakes will be corrected when I get out of here D: However i'm still open to constructive criticism, but please don't be down right rude, the last one upset me, and I all most quit writing. If you don't like my work, just don't read it.

"Come on Mario, it's only whisky it's not going to kill you." Thomas smirks, a little more than tipsy, and practically spills the drink, down Mario's dress shirt. "I don't drink." Mario declines, polity and walks away. After what happened last time, Mario vowed never to drink again.

"You drank at the world cup, and nothing bad happened?" Manuel points out, Mario swallows, because yes something did happen that night, he drunk a ton of vodka, and spilt some of his most embarrassing secrets to  André. The blonde sees his discomfort and steps in. "Do you remember seeing Mario at the party? He spent most of the night in the bathroom crying." Manuel just shrugs.

"Come on bro, what's the worst that could happen?" Marco appears from nowhere, and hands Mario some Jack Daniel's. Nobody actually knows Marco, and Mario are in a relationship, and Mario can't say no to his boyfriend, so he takes the drink.

Mario sips his drink, very slowly but he still gets drunk in record time, after only two glasses of whisky. Mario stumbles and falls face first into Mats. "What the fuck?" The defender steadies him. "I thought you didn't drink?" Mario giggles. "Marco, give whisky."

"Drink this." Mats presses a glass of water into Mario's hand, and sits him down on a nearby chair. "It will help you to feel better." Mats watches Mario down the glass. "No vodka?" Mats chuckles. "I'm going to kill Marco."

"Guys?" Mario pulls himself up onto a coffee table, he stumbles a little but manages to hold on to the TV to stop himself from falling. "I have a secret to tell."  André faces palms, and tries to stop Mario from doing something stupid, but Marco pulls him back. "I want to see what he has to say."

"I found out I was gay, when I was fifteen." Mario blurts out, Erik chokes on his drink, and Marco wants to crawl into a hole. "My best friend wanted to experiment, and I really liked it."  Mario starts to cry. "He didn't want me after that."

"Mario come down, now." André grabs Mario by the wrist, but the younger one slaps his hand away. "Not done yet." Mario glares, so André let go. "I come as soon as he put his dick inside of me." Mario starts to cry even more. "It was totally humiliating, he laughed at me, and told me he didn't want to be friends anymore."

"Everything, went fine after that, until my seventieth birthday." The whole room is silent, nobody knows what to say, so Mario carries on embarrassing himself. "I knew I was gay, but I wanted to make sure. I went into gay bar's and let people fuck me." Tears stream down Mario's face. "I feel so disgusting, they treat me like shit." He uses the back of his hand to wipe away the stray tears. "They fucked me so hard, that I had a limp in training, I think Klopp knew."

"Enough Mario, you are drunk." André snaps. "You are really going to regret this in the morning." But Mario only gets more irritated. "No  I won't, i'm not finished." He stamps his feet like a petulant child. "I kept on going to gay bars, until one day Kevin found out, he threatened to tell everyone my secret, so I gave him blow jobs every day, I hated it." The whites of Mario's eyes are turning red, from the constant streams of tears running down his chubby cheeks.

Marco knows what's coming next. "Mario come on, you don't want to do this." Mario slaps his hand away. "I need to do this." Mario takes a deep breath. "That all kept on happening until 2012." Everyone in the room turns to look at Marco, the year he signed for Dortmund. "Even though i'm extremely happy with my partner, the past makes me feel like such a slut."

"What about Ann Kathrin?" Erik asks, he must be drunk himself, because he usually sits in the background, as quiet as a mouse. "I pay that bitch, she doesn't like me, and I don't like her." Mario who seems to be done with his outburst, sinks down onto the floor, and cries even harder.

Marco knows that everyone will know he's Mario's boyfriend, but he doesn't care, the younger one is more important right now. "Come on." Marco takes Mario's hand, and leads him out of the party. "Come here." Marco pulls the smaller body close, and embraces him, allowing Mario to sob into his chest.

"Im so, so, sorry Marco." Mario hiccups,  and Marco can feel the damp stains on his shirt, but he doesn't care, instead he sits down, and pulls Mario up onto his lap. "Just let it all out baby."

Mario forces his head away from the warmth of Marco's chest. "I practically outed you, i'm so sorry." Marco runs his hand up and down Mario's back, in a soothing motion. "Actually Mario, it's my fault." Mario looks confused. "How?"

"I shouldn't have forced you to drink, you said no, and I should have respected that. I had no idea Mario, and i'm so sorry." Marco grips Mario's chin, and looks into golden brown orbs. "Do you still love me?" Mario laughs. "I could never not love you."

"What are we going to do?" Mario asks, once he forces himself to look away from Marco's beautiful eyes. Marco smiles. "How about we go inside, and come out as a couple?" Mario cocks his head to one side. "Are you sure? You don't have to do that-" Marco cuts Mario off, by placing a single finger onto his soft lips. "They're our teammates Mario, our friends, besides you are my whole world, and I would like to show that."

Marco, and Mario walk back into the party hand in hand. "I'm going to say this quickly before I chicken out." Marco raises his glass. "I'm gay, and this is my beautiful boyfriend, if you have a problem with that, I don't care." Mario smiles, he's never been more proud, to be called Marco's boyfriend.

Mats chuckles "Dude, you thought we didn't know?"


End file.
